


Just friends..?

by Meldanca



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Drama & Romance, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meldanca/pseuds/Meldanca
Summary: "Are you really just friends with her?"Banri tilts his head, also narrowing his eyes in great suspicion."You dressed up for that girl, you wore the best clothes and the tightest jeans in the world. Tell me, were you trying to impress her? Do you like her that much to be this desperate?""And what if I did?"
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 121





	Just friends..?

> "Are you really just friends with her..?"

**Hyodo has become very friendly with a female classmate.**   
**Since they both share a deep passion for sweets, they spend a lot of time together, especially with going to bakeries.**   
**Settsu isn't happy with this.**

"Woah? Hyodle, is that you? So handsome~"

Kazunari points at Hyodo. His hair is neatly gelled back, although some strands still keep falling back down, which causes the hairstyle to not look strict. He isn't wearing his usual clothes. Instead of a plain white t-shirt and some regular blue jeans, he's wearing a white turtleneck along with black, tight jeans which fit him like a second skin. The casual dark purple college jacket is being switched out with a neat leather jacket.  
Banri gasps seeing his roommate in this unusual outfit, while he can't keep his eyes off of him, tracing the outlines of the oh so tight jeans. He gulps, looking at him up and down, shamelessly checking his roommate out. But he can't seem to shrug off the feeling of jealousy, like a pang in his heart, knowing that Hyodo dressed up for _someone else_.

"You look stupid." - "Really?"

Immediately Hyodo looks down, looking at his turtleneck pullover and poking his hands anxiously in the material.

"Is it too much?"

Banri nods, hoping that his roommate will rushingly go change. In his mind, Hyodo shouldn't act differently _for someone else._  
Then Kazunari snorts, disapprovingly shaking his head and pats the purple haired boy's shoulder.

"No, you look smokin' hot. Someone's just jealous~"

That comment earns a deathly glare from Banri. He grits his teeth, looking embarrassedly away.

"Tch. _Me, jealous?_ With _my_ looks? Never. Why would you even bother to dress like this? You _really_ look stupid."

Hyodo bites his lip, still checking his outfit out with his own eyes. His nonexistent self esteem seems to plummet even more with the hurtful comments.

"I'm going out to eat with this girl..is it really not too much?" - "With _this girl?_ "

Another bullet goes through Banri's heart. The sheer imagination of Hyodo going out with a girl made him go crazy. _Who_ was she? Is she _pretty_? _Why_ would _he_ go out eating with _her_? What's their relationship? A lot of questions keep bubbling up inside his head. Banri doesn't realize that Kazunari complimented his roommate, while rushing him out of the door. When he comes back to his senses after a deep train of thoughts, Hyodo is already gone.

"What the fuck was that?"

Kazunari just hums, looking at Banri with an amused smile on his face.

"What was what? Does Hyodle's date bother you?"

Innocently he places a finger on his chin, tilting his head. Kazunari acts like he's oblivious to Banri's dear jealousy.

" _Date_?"

He spits out the word which feels like it leaves a bitter aftertaste on his tongue. Banri looks at Kazunari with big eyes, being shocked that his worst case scenario now really takes place in reality. He can't help but feel his heartbeat dropping at that word.

"Oh? You didn't know?" - "The fuck ya talkin' about? Just spit it out already!"

Banri moves closer to Kazunari to intimidate him. But looking at his playful grin on his face, Banri knows this isn't working, which only drives him madder. These feelings of jealousy keep growing and blossoming in his chest and he can't seem to be able to control himself. Slowly but surely, he is losing it.

_> Why her and not me?<_ , is all that he can think about at the moment. He doesn't hear someone slowly coming down the stairs, joining the two in the living room.

"What's with all this noise?"

The red haired boy groans, making his way down to the kitchen to fill his glass of water. He silently presses down the button on the refrigerator to refill his water, holding his head in his hands due to pain.

"Banri's jealous~" - "I'm not!"

Tenma just sighs, already guessing what the situation is about. But before he considers talking to his friend, he takes a big gulp of water to prepare himself for Banri to act like an idiot and behave like a child.

"Let me make a wild guess. This is about Hyodo and the girl, right?"

From the corner of his eyes, Tenma can see his friend's suprised but also weirdly mad expression on his face. He can't help but to smile. He was right.

"How the hell-" "Hyodo went in our room to ask for Yuki's advice. That's how I know."

His mouth shuts and opens many times. Banri can't comprehend the situation and he really doesn't want to think about his roommate being _that desperate_ that he would ask Yuki for advice. _Yuki_ of all people.

"If you like him that much, then why don't you just tell him that?"

Kazunari hums in agreement. Both of the boys look at Banri, patiently waiting for him either to explode right now or to quit the act he had been putting on for a while now.

"I don't fucking like him! Why would I?!"

Banri helplessy tries to cover his feelings up. But the blush on his ears which slowly progresses to his cheeks gives him away. Both of them exchange knowing glances before they hopelessly sigh in synchronization.

"If the girl confesses, don't come crying to me." - "I'll be there to comfort you, Setzer!"

"Wha-"

He tries to protest, but before he can even say anything on that topic, both of the boys leave him hanging in the living room, quietly enjoying the state in which they have put him. He closes his eyes in frustration, not wanting to scream out loud. The next thing he feels is the immediate urge to punch or break something, so he pushes over the glass which Tenna has carelessly forgotten about on the kitchen counter. The glass shatters as it hits the wodden floor, making a loud noise.

"Fuck.."

He keeps looking at the glass pieces, which spread everywhere on the floor. Banri has to clean this mess up, before anyone enters the kitchen again. So he rushingly grabs the broom, trying to tidy up the space.

* * *

"This stings like a motherfucker!"

Banri scrunches up his face in pain, pulling out a glass piece out of his finger, carefully washing the blood out under the running water in the kitchen. He has cleaned up the space in which he has previously smashed down the glass like a mad man, but while throwing the glass out in the trash can, he has injured himself when picking up a piece. The cut is rather deep and it doesn't stop bleeding, even under the water. Then he stops, inspecting the wound but he shakingly hisses when the cold air hits the surface of his injury, making it burn. The bleeding is still continuing, so he rushes to his room, looking for the band aid kit they have in their bathroom. With one hand Banri clumsily opens the kit, quickly grabbing the disinfectant to clean out the wound first. The rubbing alcohol doesn't help with the pain, but makes it more sting. He continues to take care of the wound, when he suddenly hears his door opening. Banri didn't even have time to close the bathroom door, as his roommate enters it, having a full view of Banri bleeding everywhere in the bathroom.

"What the fuck have you been doing?!"

Quickly, he drops his bag on the floor in shock, rushing over to his roommate, inspecting the injury.

"Why're you back so early? Thought you had a _date_."

Banri protests against Hyodo, but silently lets him wipe off the excessive blood on his finger, carefully holding the wound between his hand, as he looks out for the bandages to wrap up his finger.

"It's been two hours. It wasn't a date, we were just going out to grab a bite of cake."

He throws Banri a confused look and fixes the bandage on his finger to stay in place. Then he places the rest of the wrap inside of the kit, neatly packing it away and closing the kit. He can feel Banri staring at his back, while he is still wearing the jacket which Tenma has lent him.

"Sounds like a date to me."

He quickly adverts his eyes to his wrapped finger when Hyodo turns to him again.

"I could've done this better."

Banri shots the comment into his direction, although he was greatful for Hyodo softly patching him up, he can't seem to be able to stop being mad at him for some reason. It wasn't like he could've done a better job with one hand, or maybe he could, Banri isn't that sure. But he can't swallow down the wave of jealousy when thinking about Hyodo going out on a date with this mysterious chick, laughing and talking while eating cake.

"Yeah, no need to thank me."

Hyodo shakes his head in disbelief. Not even a simple _'thank you'_ would leave Banri's mouth, as if it were that hard to say. Then he takes some toilet paper, wetting it a bit before wiping the spaces which Banri has bled on.

"How was your date? Did she like your clown outfit? Was she impressed?"

He really wanted to keep his mouth shut, not making matters worse than they already are. But he can't keep these burning questions to himself, which make him mad when imaginating the situation. He keeps insulting the way Hyodo has dressed today, but he had to admit to himself that it really looked good on him, especially the thight jeans hugging his figure, leaving almost no room for imagination. He wishes his roommate would've made an effort for him to dress like this, not for some girl he doesn't even know and doesn't want to know about.

"What is wrong with you, today? Are you mad or somethin'?"

Hyodo stops wiping the floor and looks up to Banri, who just stares right back with an angry expression on his face.

"I'm not mad!"

He crosses his arms in front of his chest, still looking down to his roommate who suddenly gets up from the floor, irritatingly throwing the wipes against the sink.

"What the- look, I've been paching you up, cleaning your damn mess and I even bought dinner for you on my way back and you think you can be mad 'bout me going out?"

Hyodo comes dangerously close to Banri, shouting into his face while his patience leaves him. But Banri is just as stubborn, leaning in closer to his roommate and shouting louder than he did before, while pressing down a finger onto Hyodo's chest.

"Going out with a girl. Like, literally dating." - "We're just friends, for fuck's sake!"

Then he remains silent, looking Juza into his eyes for a moment, searching for any signs that he would be lying. But he can only see his narrowed eyes glaring right back at him, waiting for Banri to respond to his truthful answer.

"Are you really _just_ friends with her?"

Banri tilts his head, also narrowing his eyes in great suspicion.

"You dressed up for that girl, you wore the best clothes and the _tightest_ jeans in the world. Tell me, were you trying to impress her? Do you like her that much to be this desperate?"

"And what if I did?"

He screams back into his face, not understanding where Banri's jealousy comes from. Settsu doesn't think of him more than a friend, so why would he be acting like this? But his roommate doesn't say a thing anymore, he remains silent while looking into Juza's golden eyes. They can both see the anger in their eyes, but Banri's look radiates more sadness now.

"So you _do_ like her."

His shoulders drop and Banri immediately pushes Juza away, keeping his distance from him as if he had done something terribly wrong. He can still smell the perfume on his roommate and it makes him sick to the stomach thinking how she must've hugged him for the scent to rub off on him.

"Whatever. I couldn't careless." - "Then what the fuck is your problem if you don't care?"

Another stinging pain goes through his heart and Banri can feel how it struggles to beat. He just wants to leave this place, not being near Hyodo.

"Move."

With a quick gesture he shows Hyodo to step aside, so that he can leave the bathroom. But his roommate doesn't budge one bit, carefully watching Banri as he tries to walk past him, but without success.

"Answer me."

He holds tightly onto Banri's wrist, making it impossible for him to escape.

"Let me go!"

He tries pulling in every direction, but Hyodo just won't let go. Now he's holding onto him even with more force and it makes Banri angry, as he can now fully smell the perfume that girl must've put on. It reeks and he scrunches up his nose in disgust.

"Answer me first." - "Ok, you want to know what my problem is? You went on a fucking date. Here. That's my problem. And the worst part? You didn't _fucking_ tell me. No, wait. The worst part is you were _torturing_ me with this outfit before you went out. I had to see you looking your _damn_ best, knowing that this effort you put in was for someone else and _not me_. So, yeah. I'm pissed. Now, move!"

" _Torturing_ you?"

Hyodo doesn't believe his ears. Is his roommate complimenting him or scolding him? Again he looks at Banri, who stares right back. The tension in the room is quickly building up. Banri grits his teeth at Hyodo's question, grabbing him with one hand by the collar.

"You looked _too fucking good_ \- I - fuck."

In a matter of seconds Banri realizes what he is actually telling his roommate, which leaves him with a burning sensation on his face. He immediately lets go of the collar to hide his face embarrassedly with his hands.

"So you like my outfit?" - "Shut up."

He tried to leave once again, still burying his face into his hands, clumsily trying to reach the door handle as Hyodo pushes him back to him with his grip on his wrist.

"We're really just friends, Settsu. I don't like her that way."

He softly whispers against Banri's ear, leaving him being more flushed then before and completely avoiding his gaze with his eyes, looking down on the floor in embarrassment.

"Whatever."

Banri wants to act like he doesn't care, even though his heart flutters at Hyodo's sincere words being whispered out in a softly tone, as if he was trying to comfort him. He doesn't try to pull out of his grip anymore, just staying close to Hyodo, hearing him breathe as he himself struggles to draw air into his lungs.

"I like you, Banri. I really do."

A rosy shimmer starts to decorate Hyodo's face, a blush faintly placed on his cheeks as he continues to confess to Banri. His golden eyes soften when looking at Settsu and his grip loosens up, too. His roommate is shockingly staring at him, not ever expecting hearing these words out of his mouth. One minute ago he was so sure that Juza liked this girl. There was no place for doubts. But now?

"What makes you think that I'll believe that?"

His words don't come out as harsh as Banri wants to, his voice is anxiously trembling and Hyodo looking at him, making a face like that leaves his knees feeling weak. He gasps when Hyodo's fingers reach out to his face, softly cupping it and tracing the outline of his jaw. He can see how Juza's look travels down to his lips for a split second, until they're glued once again to his deep blue eyes. He can't shake of these feelings in his chest, leaving him in a dazed stated, helplessly watching Hyodo leaning towards him.

"If you don't want this, just push me away."

This feels like a terrible drama when Hyodo always talks about his sincere feelings and cheesy lines. But Banri doesn't move, only watches Hyodo coming closer to his face, while his other hand cups the other side of his face. His touches pleasantly burn on his skin and Banri seems to think that he could get used to his touching and cheesy lines, slowly losing himself to Juza. Then a soft pressure is applied to his lips. Banri hesitantly closes his eyes to concentrate on the feeling of Juza's chapped lips on his. It wasn't a passionate, hot kiss. It was just a soft, gentle peck against his warm, wet lips. Just like he would expect from someone like Juza, looking all tough but deep down he's just a soft guy, trying to protect anyone he loves and deeply cares for. Banri has never felt this loved before and just when Hyodo tries to pull away, Banri roughly pushes him back into another kiss, by dragging him by his neck. He earns a suprised moan, but can feel Juza loosening up in the position, tongues traveling from one mouth to another.

**If Banri knew that him being jealous would lead to then kissing, he would've showed his jealousy sooner.**   
**But for know, he's happy kissing the one person he loves the most.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> Thank you for reading another Juza/Banri story!  
> I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
